Separated and Reunited
by Lady Akime
Summary: Two childhood friends are one day separated with one promise in mind...that they will meet again. Who knew that they would meet again only nine years later?
1. Prologue: Tearful Departures

Hello everybody this is your new author Lady Akime. I think I am a very talented writer and I hope you believe so as well once you see my stories.

This is my very first story here on this site. Please do not flame it really hurts me the writer. Like I always say, if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all.

**Summary:** Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato were childhood friends at one time. As they grew they drifted apart. Now they both live their own lives that are in a way so different from one another. They live not even knowing that the other is still living. That is until one day when the childhood friends meet once again. With memories and feelings flooding back to them, will their separate lives bring them together or tear them apart.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I do not own Gundam Seed. I have dreams about it but as you all know those are just dreams. There is no way they will become reality. However, there are some characters in this story that I made up on my own so please take note of that.

* * *

**Prologue: Tearful Departures**

"Kira please be careful!" a small childish voice called out to the young brunette that ran off into the distance.

"Don't worry Lacus!" the young boy by the name of Kira shouted back, his small figure soon disappearing down the long hill.

The pink haired girl smiled and sat down on the top of the grassy hill, watching the sight below with her clear blue eyes. The passing breezes played with the ends of her hair, causing them to hit her in her face.

"Oh Kira you sure are something," Lacus giggled as she pushed the hair out of her face. The sight from below amused her. "I wonder how I'm going to tell you."

At the bottom of the hill three kids played around. Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Kira Yamato tossed a ball back and forth with each other. Every once in a while Cagalli would start screaming at one of the boys. It really was a sight to see.

"Lacus can you call everybody inside please?" a tall woman from inside asked the little pink haired princess.

Lacus Clyne nodded and walked over to the hills slope. She gazed down and held the tip of her straw hat to shade her eyes from the burning sun. Her pink dress with white lace waved with the gentle winds. For a little girl of 10, Lacus was beautiful.

"Athrun! Cagalli! Kira!" Lacus yelled as loud as she could which wasn't very loud. Even though her voice was low and gentle all three 10 year olds heard her and turned her way.

"What's wrong Lacus?" Athrun asked as he held the ball in his arms and squinted to look at Lacus.

"Nanny Akime said it is time to come inside," Lacus informed them. Her brand new nanny was the best ever. She was so nice and was almost like a teenager.

Without another second to spare all three of the kids ran up the hill towards the large mansion that Lacus currently lived in. A tall red haired woman waited outside the front door with her hands on her hips.

"You all had as much fun as possible?" Red head Akime asked the group of kids now in front of her. Each child nodded with a large smile.

"Good because you won't be having the chance again anytime soon," she added with a sad expression on her face. She was trying to hide it but it was no use.

_Oh no,_ Lacus thought and lowered her head when she saw Kira's confused look. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Akime.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" he asked curiously. His eyes traveled over to Lacus who had something important on her mind. "What's going on Lacus?"

"I'm leaving," Lacus whispered and lifted her head. Tears fell down from her eyes then hit the soft ground.

"That's nothing big. You're going to come back so everything will be fine," Kira laughed. "You really worried me."

Athrun and Cagalli knew he was in denial. They both already knew about everything. Lacus thought Kira would be the hardest to tell since there was a small crush between both young kids. Parting with one another would be hard.

"I'm leaving forever!" Lacus burst out and ran inside her mansion crying. Her hands covered her tear stained face as she ran up the stairway to her room.

Kira was silent as he watched Lacus in shock. His mouth hung open but he couldn't say a thing. It was as if his vocal cords were tied up.

"I am so sorry about that," Akime said and watched Lacus then turned her attention back to the three kids. "We are leaving tomorrow at noon. If you are to say goodbye say it then at the dock. Please get home safely."

Akime bowed slightly and walked inside the mansion, her head down the whole way to the kitchen.

"Kira let's go," Cagalli said and took Kira's hand in her own. "Mom wanted us home early. She'll get mad at us."

"It is getting late. My dad is going to start complaining," Athrun mumbled and put his hand on the frozen Kira. "Let's get going. We'll go to the dock tomorrow."

Kira was only able to nod his head slightly. As he did so his feet, without notice, started to drag his body away from the mansion.

* * *

**Noon The Next Day**

Lacus wore a beautiful sea blue dress with white lace at the edges. A white sun hat rested on her head keeping her safe from the sun. White sandals clicked on the soft ground as she took every step towards the ship.

"Lacus!" Kira cried out when he saw Lacus approaching the ship. For some reason he was all alone. There was no Athrun or Cagalli with him.

Lacus turned around sharply and looked at Kira then behind him. Nothing was behind him…nobody was behind him. A weak smile appeared on her face as well as a look of confusion.

"Kira where is Athrun and Cagalli?" Lacus asked as Kira stood a few feet away from her, a bit scared to move forward.

"They decided not to come," Kira said and shrugged a bit as he remembered the events that happened this morning.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kira ran down the stairs in his house. He was already dressed to go see Lacus at the dock. He was caught off guard when he saw Cagalli sitting with Athrun in the living room watching television and not even dressed._

_Since Athrun slept over that night, Kira expected him to be the first one that was dressed and ready to go._

"_Hey you both have to get dressed if we're going to make it on time," Kira said as he walked to the couch where his twin and best friend relaxed._

"_Kira I can't go," Athrun said to Kira with a guilty look. "I forgot to tell you yesterday that I had to go with my dad to a meeting. Sorry Kira."_

_Kira nodded and told Athrun that he understood. Now he wanted to hear Cagalli's story. There wasn't anything he didn't know about going on in the house…was there?_

"_Last night mom asked me to stay home today to help her," Cagalli lied. She felt bad about lying to her brother on such a dear day to him but it would all be worth it. "I guess you're going to have to go alone."_

"_But…" Kira started but was cut off by Athrun and Cagalli._

"_Kira you better hurry or else Lacus is going to leave," Athrun motioned to the time._

"_It's already 11:51 a.m.," Cagalli read from the digital clock and laughed a bit at Kira's expression._

"_I'm going to miss it!" Kira yelled and started to run out the house. Once the door slammed, Athrun and Cagalli looked at one another and smiled._

"_I feel bad about lying to him but he has to talk to Lacus," Cagalli whispered and leaned on Athrun and continued to watch TV. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Lacus hurry we have to get going," Akime told the girl and picked up her bags and loaded the ship.

"I guess I have to go now," Lacus whispered and let her tears fall from her eyes as her eyes met with Kira's.

"Bye Lacus," Kira mumbled and watched as Lacus boarded the ship, her eyes never leaving his own.

The ship slowly started to depart from the port. Kira's hands balled into fists as tears ran down his cheeks. Once the ship was a distance away, he ran after it until he got to the edge of the dock.

"Lacus!" he yelled and started to wave. "I'll see you again someday!"

Tears flowed down his cheeks freely. He didn't care who saw him or what anybody would say if they did.

Lacus's tears fell down more frequently when he said his words. She nodded and started to wave back to him.

"I'll wait for that day!" she cried out to him as the ship traveled farther away from her home and Kira.

Kira still waved even when the ship was out of sight. He then lowered his hand to his side and balled his fists. "I promise we will see each other. I promise," he whispered to the air as if it were Lacus.

Who would have guessed that day would come nine years later?

* * *

There you have it. That is the prologue for this brand new story. So…you hate it? You love it? Please tell me I want to know.

Anyway please review and look for the next chapter within a few days. See you all soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Connecting Eyes

Hello everybody this is Lady Akime yet again. I am very glad my reviewers liked my story. I am so happy! Now here are my review responses.

**KiraIrving:** I know that when they were all ten they did not know at least one of the other. That is why this is my own creation. In this story you just have to live with the fact that ever since they were ten they all knew one another. Anyway, thanks for the review. It means a lot to me.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice** Well with the whole Lacus coming back situation I am proud to announce that she will be coming back in this chapter. Are you as excited as I am?

**GATX-150B:** Well here is the update you want. Hope you enjoy it.

**cyberdemon:** You wanted more? Well here it is at last. I hope you enjoy it.

**Quick Note:** To all of you who are wondering if this is really a rated M story…well it is. The rated M parts are soon coming. I couldn't put any in the prologue because they are young. Now they are all older.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Connecting Eyes **

"Kira get up right now!" a loud harsh voice called from Kira's doorway. It was Cagalli of course. She had the biggest mouth in the entire house.

"I'm up Cagalli! I'm up!" Kira yelled and shot up from his pillow. The nineteen year old rubbed his eyes and focused on his sister.

"We're supposed to meet Athrun for breakfast or did you forget?" Cagalli yelled at him, pissed off. "We're already late and he said he has something important for us to know. Hurry up so we can get going."

Cagalli left her tired brother alone in the room as she left. She didn't have to worry, she was already dressed. She wore a low cut white shirt, green baggy pants and boots.

Kira sat up and groaned a bit. Why did it have to be today of all days? It was Sunday and Kira was hoping he would get the chance to sleep all day.

After about thirty minutes, Kira walked downstairs of the large house he shared with his sister. He was dressed in black baggy pants, sneakers, and a red shirt.

"Hey Kira," a familiar voice said from the couch in front of Kira. The blue haired man grinned at Kira.

"Athrun came here because of your lazy ass. You were taking too long so I called and asked if he could come," Cagalli said with her hands on her hips. "You always have to be the late one. I'm surprised you're still employed."

Kira let out another groan and poured himself a cup of black coffee before sitting on the couch along with the two lovebirds that couldn't stop staring at one another.

"So Athrun," Kira said after clearing his throat. "What was so important that you had to ruin my Sunday?"

"Well I would have never wasted your Sunday if you hadn't canceled on yesterday's breakfast meeting," Athrun informed Kira causing him to laugh a bit.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry Athrun," Kira grinned and sipped his coffee as he listened to Athrun go on and on about a meeting that all three of them had to attend next week. It was required and extremely important for them to know. Especially Kira.

"So is that all?" Kira asked and yawned a bit. He and Athrun were alone at the point since Cagalli had to go to work. Athrun would have talked for hours if Cagalli had never left.

"Yeah that's about it," Athrun said and stood up. He heard a soft crackle from a paper that was in his back pocket. He reached for it and pulled it out. It was a flyer.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you this. Tonight there is going to be a concert. I got three free tickets to go so I'm inviting you and Cagalli," Athrun said, happy that he didn't forget.

"I might not be able to make it," Kira said and walked over to the kitchen, Athrun right behind him. "I have to type up my article…that is when I find a topic."

"Well since you don't have a topic, come to the concert and try to find one there. You can go home early and type it up. Please you have to come," Athrun begged.

"Fine I'll go just please don't beg ever again. You look so damn pathetic when you do it," Kira laughed and Athrun joined in.

"Okay I'll pick you and Cagalli up around 8 o'clock. Dress normally, nothing formal remember," Athrun informed him. "I swear if you make me look like a fool I'll kill you."

"Yeah whatever now get the hell out of here so I can sleep!" Kira yelled and pushed Athrun out the door and slammed it in his face.

* * *

**At The Concert**

"Athrun I'm going outside for a while," Kira yelled over the loud music to his friend who nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

They were already three hours into the concert and it was coming to a close soon. Kira still didn't have a story and he was pissed off at Athrun but mostly at himself. He should have fully rejected the offer to come and worked at home all night.

Outside of the large hall were a few couples. One person came into Kira's mind and that was Lacus.

"I remember how she would always laugh even at my stupid jokes," Kira laughed a bit as he reflected on the past. "I even remember my promise to her on that day."

Suddenly Kira's open palms curled up into tight fists as he walked to the railing of the balcony he was on. His fist flew to the railing but stopped halfway as he stopped himself.

"Why am I suddenly thinking about her?" Kira asked himself. "I haven't talked to her and thought of her for nine years. I guess I gave up hope after the third year. I still miss her though."

A few minutes later Cagalli came out onto the porch to get Kira. The concert was coming to a close as the surprise guest was getting ready backstage.

Once inside, Kira took a seat right besides the stage at the table that was reserved for Athrun and his guests. They had a perfect view of the stage and the band behind in the back.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen I know you have all been dying for this moment to come," the announcer laughed into the microphone. "Well it is here now so let's give a warm welcome to our surprise guest Lacus Clyne!"

Kira's eyes popped open as the announcer stated the name of the surprise singer. This had to be a joke. It just had to be. Yeah that's what it was…it was a twisted joke to piss off Kira.

But this wasn't a joke. Nope it didn't even come close to one. Had Athrun planned this? Did he even know about Lacus?

The beautiful pink haired singer came out from backstage. Her matured body was covered by her outfit which seemed a bit complex. Her outfit was a beautiful violet and pink colored dress that clung to her body, showing off her curves. The sleeves were long but were loose and dangled down at the end.

"I hope you're happy about this Kira," Athrun whispered to himself as he saw Kira's surprised expression. "I did this all for you."

Lacus stepped up to the microphone and sung her hit _Shizukana Yoru Ni_. As she sang, Kira's eyes never parted from her figure. Even as she danced around the stage, his eyes still followed her. Memories flooded his mind as well as his feeling for her when they were little.

"Lacus," Kira whispered. At the moment that he said her name, her eyes met his for a split second.

_That was Kira!_ Lacus yelled inside her own head as she sang. _That was really Kira that I saw. He looks so different. It has been nine years since I've seen his face. It is too good to be true._

After her song Lacus stood on stage for a bit and smiled out to all her fans. Yet again her eyes connected with Kira's this time for a longer time.

Before Lacus could call out to him she was called backstage. She had to get dressed into her original clothes and get home before her nanny began to worry about her. Yes that is right she still had a nanny.

* * *

**After The Concert**

Athrun and Cagalli left Kira behind to his own request. He wanted to see Lacus and he also wanted Cagalli and Athrun to have the time to progress their relationship even more. He was tired of all the sexual tension he could feel between them when he was around them.

His eyes quickly darted to the back exit as he caught a glance of pink hair. She finally came out and this was his chance to talk to her. Too bad that she was surrounded by guards. What was he going to do?

Kira let out a sigh and started walking towards Lacus and her guards. He whistled as he tried to act normal and casually pass them.

He did a good job because Lacus's eyes burned a hole through his body. She turned to her guards with a smile.

"I can't believe I left something in the room. Can you please wait for me inside the limo if it is not too much to ask?" she said with a sad pout.

"Fine but be careful. There are tons of perverts at this time of night. Hurry up," one of the male guards said and eyed Kira as he past by and walked down the small alley.

Once the guards were out of sight Lacus turned and looked at Kira who stopped walking and swung his body around.

"K….K….Kira?" Lacus whispered as if she was afraid he would run if her voice grew loud. "Is that really you?"

"Lacus it's been nine years," Kira said with a smile as he walked her way, taking his steps slowly and letting them drag out.

Tears formed in Lacus's eyes as she watched Kira come forward. He was taking too long! Lacus took matters into her own hands and ran to him.

With a small jump, Lacus found herself in Kira's arms. It felt just like old times. She used to be a klutz and fall a lot and when she would cry he would embrace her until she stopped.

"It's actually you. It's actually you Kira," Lacus repeated as she cried on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him tight not wanting to let go.

Kira blushed once he felt her breasts rub up against his body. He tried to hide it by lowered his head to her neck to smell her sweet scent.

However their little meeting was cut short when a guard called out Lacus's name and started to make his way towards her. Kira tightened his grip on Lacus then let her go.

"I guess I have to go now," he said sadly. "It was good to see you again Lacus. I hope we see each other again."

"Trust me Kira we will see each other again. I promise," Lacus smiled and watched as he ran off and disappeared down the alley.

Lacus glanced back once more and then walked forward to her limo which she got into quickly. Quickly her driver drove away, separating her from Kira but now only for a short time.

* * *

There it is chapter 1. I hope you all like it. Please tell me your comments and suggestions for the next chapter in your review. I am dying to know.

Oh and another quick comment for you all. There will be a lemon in the next chapter. It will be between Cagalli and Athrun.


End file.
